


[中文翻译] 冷却食用风味最佳

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: 小杰，奇犽，金和帕里斯通一起共进晚餐。一切发展都在意料之中。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[中文翻译] 冷却食用风味最佳

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a dish best served cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2881964) by [deplore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore). 



> 译者的话：原文标题为《a dish best deserved cold》，“Revenge is a dish best served cold”是一句法国谚语，大意为当一个人充分地准备复仇，且这种复仇是有计划的、让仇家担心已久的、或者是出乎意料的，那么复仇就会更加令人满意。在《星际迷航》《杀死比尔》等流行的影视作品中都使用过这句话。
> 
> 原文中帕里斯通对小杰的称呼是Gon-kun，这里译为“小杰君”，对金的称呼是Ging-san，这里采用和简体中文版漫画一样的翻译“小金”。

**第一道菜**

金指着奇犽。"他在这里做什么？"他问道。

  
"我请他来的。"小杰回答道，同时把面包篮递往他的左边。

  
"好吧，既然如此，他在这里做什么？" 金指着帕里斯通问。

  
"小杰君请我来的。"帕里斯通说，同时微笑着从小杰手中接过面包篮。奇犽将身子斜向一边，避免头发沾上帕里斯通周边冒出的闪光。"其实，据我所知，他邀请了我们十二支的所有同事，但不幸的是，似乎其他人都有别的计划。"

  
"那，"金说，"我为什么会在这里？"

  
帕里斯通把面包篮交给奇犽。"在我看来，没有明显生活目的而四处流浪的人，最容易被免费食物的承诺所吸引！"他瞥了一眼桌对面，语气轻松又愉快。

  
"奇犽，你的手刚刚变成了爪子。"小杰说，"奇犽，你要把面包篮子捏碎了。奇犽，你在听吗？"

  
太迟了。面包篮和里面的所有面包都是今晚的第一个受害者。

* * *

**第二道菜  
**

"小杰，我告诉过你这是个糟糕的主意。"奇犽说，就在帕里斯通把一柄沙拉叉甩向金的脸时。

  
金，则俯身从地上捡起一张餐巾纸，以一两根头发的距离避开了这把餐具。 "哎呀，我把这个弄掉了，我真蠢。"他说。

  
"哎呀，我的叉子从手里滑出去了，我真蠢。"帕里斯通说。叉子立在墙面上，微微颤动着。

  
小杰举起他的手。"打扰一下，服务员？"他问，"请再给我们一个叉子好吗？"

  
"这个，"奇犽说，他用力握住自己的沙拉叉，结果把叉子折成了两半，"这不是 **要求更换** 就能解决的问题。"

  
"不好意思，服务员？" 小杰说。"请给我两把叉子。" **  
  
**

* * *

**主菜  
**

"小杰君，你真成熟，不是吗？" 帕里斯通说，"在你这个年纪就会请自己的父亲吃饭，而且是如此精致的晚餐！我甚至不确定小金是否知道怎么发菲列牛排(filet mignon)的音。"

  
"谢谢，不过奇犽才是决定吃什么的人，不是我。"小杰愉快地回答。

  
金已经切好了肉，并用旁边的装饰品装饰了一番，让它看起来很像一张笑脸。然后他拿起牛排刀，粗暴地将牛排切成两半。"其实，我会说七种语言。"他说。

  
帕里斯通略过了金，看着奇犽。"你真早熟，奇犽君。"他说，"但我对揍敌客家族的孩子的期望也不低。"

  
"如果你是这样想的话，那你大概应该在下口之前检查一下食物是否有毒。"奇犽漫不经心地回答道。

"天哪，真有幽默感。"帕里斯通说，笑得很开心。

  
奇犽抬起头给了他一个尖锐的眼神。"我看起来像在开玩笑吗？"他平淡地问。

  
帕里斯通的笑容在唇角有些失控了。金隔着桌子伸手搭在小杰的肩膀上，郑重地告诉他："你交了一个好朋友。"

* * *

**餐后甜点  
**

奇犽是决定点什么菜的人，从他们的餐后甜点是装饰得十分精致的三层巧克力奶油蛋糕，且稍微加了过多的糖霜这一点就可以看出。

  
金举起手来。"嘿，服务员，我能用这块蛋糕换一杯加杏仁酒的咖啡吗？"他问。

  
这就是为什么小杰·富力士被迫在一家三星级餐厅阻止他最好的朋友揍他那不负责任的老爸。 **  
**


End file.
